<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robin, Red Hood, and The Things We Don't Talk About by kryptonianmenace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702696">Robin, Red Hood, and The Things We Don't Talk About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace'>kryptonianmenace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason discuss Tim's new position as Robin after Steph's death. Jason is less than pleased, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robin, Red Hood, and The Things We Don't Talk About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For an AU about Steph, there sure is a lack of Steph in this one.<br/>AU where Steph was the third Robin and the first dead Robin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim had a tendency to avoid Jason after he became Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a touchy subject, after all. Tim had taken over for Steph, the girl Jason had chosen to take over for Robin himself. The girl Jason had grown to consider a sister. The girl Jason had literally killed for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, Tim had ties to Steph, too, but he wasn’t sure if Jason would see that. Wasn’t sure Jason would see him grieving, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how Jason viewed Tim’s new position, but he assumed it wasn’t positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he ran into Jason on one of his few solo patrols, he couldn’t help his nerves from skyrocketing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim wouldn’t have recognized him without Batman’s intensive files on the newly dubbed Red Hood, what with the costume change and the helmet, but when he saw the other vigilante headed his way, it took everything in him not to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the replacement,” Jason said, shoving him into a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded, not fighting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you no respect for her memory?” Jason asked, near growling. He backed up and crossed his arms, but blocked Tim from fleeing. “Were you always gunning for the spot, is that why you stalked us? It just took her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you to jump at the chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tim was not normally one to let his anger get the best of him, but that insinuation </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Fuck you, Hood. You think I want this? You think I don’t wish she was still here? I loved her, you asshole. I would give anything to have her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure doesn’t seem like it, with you running around in her place,” Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this to keep B from going off the rails, from turning into</span>
  <em>
    <span> you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim hissed, shoving Jason as hard as he could. “You really think she’d want you killing? Turning into one of the criminals we fight?”</span>
</p><p><span>“We don’t know what she’d want, we never will. She’s </span><em><span>dead</span></em><span>,”</span> <span>Jason said, not budging. “But I’m not going to let the worst of the worst keep walking around. She deserved to be avenged, regardless of what she would think. B would just keep throwing him in prison, letting him escape time after time to keep hurting more and more people. He deserved worse than that. He deserved to die.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“What gives you the right to decide that, huh?” Tim asked. “Who made you judge, jury, and executioner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myself,” Jason growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yeah, she does deserve justice, but that doesn’t mean you can cross that line and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hood. We have due process for a reason,” Tim continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not good enough. Criminals escape or are let free all the time, Replacement, often before their time is up. It’s a corrupt system,” Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t argue against that. He knew it was corrupt, that was why Batman started in the first place. And he couldn’t lie - there was a part of him that was happy that Sionis was dead, that no one else would suffer the way Steph had. But he still had his own principles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corruption doesn’t give you a pass to kill,” he finally said. It was weak and he knew it, he knew Jason wouldn’t listen, but he knew he had to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t bother with a reply, hearing the lack of bite in Tim’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to leave, he paused, turning back. “You know, it’s funny. You’re the first Robin that had to force their way into the role. You spent all that time chasing Batman with your camera because your parents didn’t want you, and then Batman didn’t want you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim flinched. “I don’t care if I’m wanted. I care about protecting Batman from himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t care what your reasons for doing it are, you have no right to stand in her place,” Jason said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/">Check out my tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>